The two most popular constructions of books are hard back books and soft back books. Hard back books comprise hard front and back covers that protect the pages of a book from wear and generally extend the life of the book. The hard covers are usually made of hard cardboard panels laminated with a thin laminate cover on the exterior and laminated with a paper sheet on the interior. Hard back books are more costly than soft back books as hard back book covers require more material and the process of making the covers is more involved.
Soft back covers are the more economical choice of book cover comprising only one layer of thick paper, which is printed on one side but the drawback with these covers is they provide little protection to book pages. Eventually wear and tear leads to degradation of the book and possible tearing of pages.
There is a need for a book cover that can be manufactured economically but which will provide adequate protection and strength to a book.